


The Pool of Water

by Nichodemus



Series: Disciples [2]
Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichodemus/pseuds/Nichodemus
Summary: A mysterious man finds himself in the presents of a mythological creature.





	

 

“I'm gonna die out here.” A breathless voice echoes. “Need, Water.” His feet slowly step one by one in no direction as he continues his lonely journey. “First that rock and now, this! What's with my luck these past few days?” The young man said dropping his head.

Although his exhaustion, he trudges onward towards the end of his journey. Slowly growing closer to whatever destination he had. With little hope left he stepped and stepped but exhaustion over took him and he fell. Knees first, then on to his stomach. He lay there for a time, then breathed in and forced himself back to his feet. Not 5 steps later he fell again. But he'd force himself back up and continue. The cycle repeated many time over, every time his became more determined. But even this faded away, he to exhausted to continue fell for the last time. He laid for a unidentifiable amount of time. Then with short and voiceless words he said. “Well guess this is the end, huh always though I'd die in a…”. The man laid beaten, his eyes closing.

An amount of time later his eyes open. “So this is what the after life looks like huh.” He flips over onto his stomach, and slowly moves a knee under his torso then gets on a foot a pushes himself up. After standing he looks around taking in the seen before him. It's stunning, hanging limbs of trees with leaves falling in what seemed slow motion. Hilly fields with flowers littering the scape. But best of all in the middle there was a pool of water. Water so clear you couldn't even been to see your reflection just the bottom of the pool. It was this moment he realized how thirsty he still was. His mouth anything but wet.

Running to the spring of water. He skids to a stop just in front of the water line. Where he plunges his head under. A small giggle could be heard but in his thirst he dismisses it. After pulling his head out and breathing for a bit. He cups his hands and brings them to his lips and sips. Then does so again, for what seems like hours he does so. Every new sip of water seems better then the last. The only reason he had stopped at all was the last time he had uncupped his hand to get more water there was a face in his. Her eyes slim but peering with interest. Her hair an odd blue color was pulled back into a bun. Held in place with what where perfectly straight and smooth sticks. A small grin full of spiky teeth captured her playfulness perfectly.

“hello mister, quite thirst aren't ya?” A small giggle escapes. “You might have sipped the entire spring I hadn't come over here.” Another giggle purses, her green eyes close and her smile widens showing off her perfectly white teeth more.

The man simply slides back from his knees to his butt. He breaths in and out for moment. And as she begins to notice he isn't surprised by her sudden appearance. “Aaaahh, that was great.” He licked his lips. “ though I could probably go for some more, your guess of me sipping all of this water away is quite right.” He gives back a truly heart meant smile. His eyes close and a big toothy grin takes the place of haft his face.

“Your quite the interesting young man aren't you.” She says to the happily smiling man in front of her. “What’s your name mister. I'd like to inquire it please.”

“Me, oh my name is Grath, Nigtland Grath but everyone I know just calls me Grey.” He says looking back at the women which had pulled herself semi of way the out of the water, and was on her stomach, Her chin held in her palms. “Oh and what's inquire mean?”

A giggle escapes from her again. “Yes quite interesting indeed.” Grey continues to look at her questioningly. “And, to answer your question. Inquire means ‘to come to know’ that's all.” She says back to him.

Clearly processing the newly found information. “Ohh ok well I'd like to ‘inquire’ your name as well. If you don't mind” he says clearly struggling to say the new vocabulary word.

A smile forms on her face. “Not al all, I'm called Kle.” Then Grey noticed something a little odd. A star fish covered only bear necessities of her chest. Two legs pulling over her shoulders, two covering haft way across her breast, and the last going down her back.  
  
“Well Kle that's quite the top you have on.” He says staring into her face but pointing at her breast.

“Oh?” She looks down at her chest, blushes form on her cheeks. “Oh! Oh my I'm quite sorry. It's not very offend I get visitors, such as yourself.” She says after sliding back into the water.

“it's fine, where I'm from there are just as odd of outfits or odder.” He says with a laugh in his voice, smile still the same. His attitude hadn't been affected at the slightest. “Say am I dead by any chance? Last thing I remember was collapsing of dehydration.”

After regaining herself. “Oh I hope not, that'd mean we’re both dead. Plus make it a waste of time dragging you to my home.” She says waving her arms out as if to show off the landscape.

“Oh! So I'm not dead.” He says shooting to his feet with a smile just as big as before. “Thank you Kle.” He says as he lunges in to the water grabbing the unexpecting water dweller.  
  
Suddenly grabbing and raised out of the water Kle’s arms wrap around Grey’s frame holding on tightly. Grey excepts it as a hug. “Oh that's even odder Kle.” Grey says putting her back down in the water.

After re-grooming herself Kle looks up to the mystified looking Grey. Her head tilting to one side. “What is it.” She says looking down at herself.  
  
“You don’t have any legs.” He says. Her face slowly pulls into a smile, and then she starts to giggle, then ends in full rolling laughter continues. Grey simply smiles an sits back down.

“You really are something Grey. You know that?” She says after moving about the pool of water. “Of corse I don't have legs Grey I'm a Naiad. A form of Undine. I have a fish tail as your people would say.” Kle not only did she not wear much, but she is also a creature of myth. Something much like a mermaid, Naiad’s live in fresh water, springs, lakes, and ponds. Kle lived in a spring, she is a soulless creature which has a fascination with things with souls. And she has taken a liking to him.

“Grey may I?” She asked pointing at his lap. “I'd like to get a closer look at you is all.” She moves a little closer to the water line.

“you want in my lap? That's quite the evolution for just wanting to look at me a little closer.” Grey says. “What's your motive?”

she puts on a sly smile. “How about you get in here and find out? I promise I'll take good care of you.”

Grey had heard stories of mermaids coaxing men in to there waters before just to drown them. But why would she go through the trouble of dragging him here. And then waiting for him to wake up, to drown him now. So he gave in, standing up and walking over into the water so that when he would sit his legs would be under the water. She happily swam over to him, when she got next to him she nodded to his lap, asking for permission. He nodded and she pushed against the ground with her hands. Picking herself high enough off to throw her tail up in to his lap. Then sliding the rest of the way so that she was sitting in his lap.

“Huh your quite comfortable Grey. I could definitely get used to sitting on you.” She said smiling at him. “Huh your face it has something on it.”

“Oh does it? What is it?” He says trying to look at himself somehow.

She wraps an arm around the back of his neck, and pulls his cheek closer. “I think I know what it is.” Then she forcefully pulls backwards, falling and pulling Grey with her back under water. His eyes still open, grew twice what they where before. And a sight purple steak comes from his right eye. Quickly after she has pulled him back to the surface. His shoulders and head the only thing outside of the water. Her tail once again sweeps past him and she has sit back down in his lap. “It was water.”

“Oh was it now? Thanks for getting that off.” He said a little aggravated. “Wonder what I would have done otherwise.”

She laughs and covers her mouth with her hand. “Oh don't be angry Grey. I was just playing.” She pats his back apologetically. Then suddenly Grey’s eyes close and he slowly falls back into the water. “Hey, Grey stop it.” There was no answer, Kle looks at him a little closer. “Seriously Grey I know what I did was every nice. But this isn't funny.” He still doesn't move. She bends down to listen to his breathing although shallow he was still. She wraps a arm around his back and swims back to the water line. She pushes him slightly up onto the bank. She double takes for a second but then pulls herself up on to his chest and listens to his heart beat compare it to that of her own. Before she could react his arms wrapped around her back and where tightly secured. She panics a little, but just ends up resting her head against his chest And slipped from consciousness .

Next thing she knows she's up straight still in Grey’s arms except he was holding her in a tight defensive manner. She try's to move around but his arms tighten more.  
  
“Don’t move Kle. No sudden movements ok. Be very, very still.” He says slowly and quietly. “If your not careful I might use your speed and not there's.”

“What? My speed what are you talking about?” Just then an arrow swipes bye stopped by Grey catching it. She gasps her tail thrashes a little and her head tucks back under his chin. Three more arrows come perfectly aimed for Grey’s head. Faster then the eye can track Grey’s hand plucks them out of the air. Again five more arrows come in just behind the first three, but Grey’s hand before they could even begin to hit anything are grabbed out of the air. All eight drop from his hand, and then it shoots down. When it comes back up there are three more arrows. Time went on by the end of it more then 50 arrows where around them. Grey’s eyes where still darting around looking for any signs of more danger.

Grey still looking “you ok Kle?”

“Yeah I think so”  
  
“I gotta get us out of here. I'm sorry but now that they have found me and they have seen me with you. If they catch you they'll torture and then kill you.” He says still on edge. “I'd rather not let you die. Can you live away from the water for long periods of time?”

“Um yes but Grey this is my home. I don't wanna leave.” She says sad and hopefully.

“I’m really sorry but I won't take no for an answer. If you can leave I'm taking you otherwise you’ll die. And sense you said you can.” He picks her up bridal style, and looks around one last time. “I'll build you a new home personally if I have to. But right now I need to get you out of here.” Then he starts running. Before she can say anything else her home is just a little green speck in the middle of a huge desert.

With tears in her eyes. “Where are we going? What's next? And I plan on holding your words against you.”

“Well before I met you I was heading to my and my sisters kingdom.” Grey said remorse in his voice.

“Wait. Your kingdom?”

He looks down at her a new small smile on his face. “Yes quite I'm the prince of Suru.”

“The capital? But the prince was killed almost a thousand years ago.” She looks at him completely mystified.

“Yes well killed is incorrect, sleep is the word you're looking for.” He says jokingly.

“I'm still making sure you’re the one to build my new spring.” She says pouting.

“I wouldn't miss that opportunity for the world.” He says smiling down at her.


End file.
